disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dreams Come True (Bunk'd)
"Dreams Come True" is the ninteenth episode of the second season of Bunk'd and is the thirty-ninth episode overall. Plot Lou has a nightmare of Emma, wearing a hideous sweater and a jester hat, being grabbed by a shadowy figure. The next day, after a rock flies through the window, Emma stepping on glass and Emma has to change into a sweater, the same one in Lou's dream, Lou warns Emma that her dreams mostly come true, but Emma and Tiffany disagree, going on Tiffany's scientific research. To prove to Lou and Zuri that Lou's dream won't come true, Emma dressed up what she wore in Lou's dream and went to the woods to prove her wrong and Lou and Zuri went to stop her. Meanwhile, Griff gets news that instead of going to Juvie because its overcrowded, he will instead be sent to a group home. The Grizzlys soon met Mr. Gribbly from Moose Rump County Services, who announces, due to an escaped Juvie kid, Griff will have to go back despite a week of camp left, but let's the Grizzlys tell Griff and say their goodbyes. Xander, Ravi and Jorge told Griff everything and were upset, but Xander got an idea that Griff should hide while Xander tries to find a way for Griff not to go back to Juvie. Ravi tells Griff to hide in Mrs. Kipling's cage. Mr. Gribbly arrived in their cabin to look for Griff, but the Grizzlys pretended that he didn't know where he is. After he left, Xander tells Jorge and Ravi to do whatever they can to stall Mr. Gribbly while he goes to make some calls. Ravi and Jorge managed to stall Mr. Gribbly by ditching him in an abandoned mine and Mr. Gribbly got caved-in. Griff comes out complaining that he can't stay in Mrs. Kipling's cage any longer because it's too wet, but Ravi tells him that it is liquified crickets, not water. Jorge spotted Gribbly who was all dirty so they hide Griff in a trash barrel. Gribbly saw Ravi and Jorge and accused them of abandoning him because he heard Jorge said "See ya sucker!", but Jorge lied that he actually said "See... A sucker!" pulling out a lollipop from his pocket. Mr. Gribbly tells them that since Griff is clearly trying to elude the authorities, he's gonna make sure he gets even more time in Juvie much to Ravi and Jorge's shock. After he left, a camper dumps her dinner in the barrel where Griff was hidden and comes out dirty saying it's more disgusting than hiding in a cage. Mr. Gribbly saw Xander and accused him of hiding Griff which he denies that his campers wonder off, but he told him that Griff is probably at the dump. Meanwhile, Emma, Tiffany arrived in the woods and Lou and Zuri tells her to stop, but nothing happens, until they heard a growling thinking Lou's dream is coming true and they hide behind a bush. Then something grabbed Emma, but it turned out to be Mr. Gribbly who heard whispering thinking that one of them was Griff. They return to camp, where Mr. Gribbly said he's going to call Ravi and Jorge parents for interfering with the government officials. Griff comes out of hiding and tells Mr. Gribbly not to punish his friends, and that he's ready to go. As Mr. Gribbly and Griff begin to leave, Xander arrives and tells Griff that he found away for you not to got back to Juvie. Griff said he though of Xander as a big brother to him because he let him give him a chance to stay at camp. Xander says he glad Griff feels that way because his family has good connections, and that they want to adopt Griff. Mr. Gribbly tells Xander that he can't do that, but Xander says he can since Xander's dad used to play football with the governor. Griff was so happy he accepted it and embraced Xander and Mr. Gribbly lets Griff stay at camp. The next day, Lou has another dream of Zuri receiving gold bars as an early birthday present, and giving them to her. Lou wakes up to find all of that true, except for her getting gold bars. Cast Main Cast *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Miranda May as Lou Hockhauser *Kevin Quinn as Xander McCormick *Nathan Arenas as Jorge Ramirez *Nina Lu as Tiffany Recurring Cast *Lincoln Melcher as Griff Jones Guest Cast *Jason Bosch as Mr. Gribbly Category:BUNK'D episodes